world_of_vigilantesfandomcom-20200213-history
Carrietta
OVERVIEW ---- Carrietta Byrd is a citizen of Murs De Fur. Widely known for her arrogance and beauty, Carrietta has made a name for herself by being the biggest (but skinniest) bitch imaginable. She is prone to lie in efforts to further her own reputation and commonly takes advantage of those who give her the slightest bit of attention. APPEARANCE ---- Carrietta is unnaturally skinny and has long, straight blonde hair. She has naturally tanned skin and bright, blue eyes. She dresses for style rather than comfort, and is often seen in a short skirt wtih a varying top. She will never be seen wearing makeup, because she believes it was designed for ugly girls who wanted to hide their frumpy, pale faces. Carrietta has been diagnosed with Anorexia Nervosa, so most of her clothes are somewhat loose on her. At the light weight of seventy four pounds, she has often been described of having the figure of a skeleton. She however, is proud to be the skinniest (and prettiest) girl in all of Murs De Fur. TIMELINE ---- Before her appearance in Murs De Fur, Carrietta was a promising beauty pageant starlet. After winning several small, local pageants, she went on to win Miss Teen Alabama at the age of sixteen. After her pageant victory, Carrietta began to shoplift. Using her powers to persuade the cashiers into letting her take whatever she wanted, she began to abuse her ability. Growing tired of the easiness of petty theft, she began to rob jewlery stores and banks, using the thousands in stolen funds to pay for her American road trip of robbery. Somewhere along the way, the thrill of theft faded alltogether, and she began murdering those who she stole from. After many murders and countless robberies, Carrietta was caught and sent to Murs De Fur. She was charged with thirty three counts of second degree murder, and multiple robbery charges. She was stripped of the title after she was sent to Murs De Fur, and it has been widely speculated that she used her powers to win. The title now belongs to the runner-up, the bucktoothed Shelby Wilburn, who Carrietta despises. RELATIONSHIPS ---- OPHIDEL: Ophidel is like the younger sister Carrietta never had. Also a siren, Carrietta taught Ophidel all about manipulation and persuasion. While many believe Carrietta is a poor influence on Ophidel, the two are almost inseparable. HYATT: Carrietta's relationship with Hyatt has been troubled from the start. At first, Carrietta was jealous of Hyatt's reputation of kindess, and sought to ruin it. After a short make up, Carrietta seemingly forgot about the apology and continued to harrass and lie to Hyatt to ruin her life. JONATHAN: Jonathan often fell victim to Carrietta's lies, due to his relationship with Hyatt. Carrietta believes that he is vulgar and violent, and fears him after he broke into her apartment and almost beat her to death. (The injuries made her skinnier, so she didn't really mind.) ALYONA: Carrietta vehemently hates Alyona. After a bad first impression, Carrietta's relationship with Alyona never recovered, and the two began a feud. Alyona later tricked Carrietta into the Static Zone and shot her. '''HERSELF: '''The only person that Carrietta truly loves is herself, and it is very evident through her behavior. You will often spot her admiring and complimenting her own reflection. While it is often said that she has a "God Complex" of sorts, Carrietta knows that her beauty is superior, and therfore, she flaunts it. Carrietta knows that beauty does not come from within, but rather from physical appearance. This explains her beautiful appearance and toxic personality. POWERS ---- '''SIREN SONG/ BEAUTY: '''Carrietta can manipulate those who are attracted to women through the use of her voice and flirtation. Put under a trance-like state, those who are subject to Carrietta's persuasion do whatever she tells them. The trance will wear off prematurely if Carrietta is knocked unconcious. CURRENT CONDITION ---- Carrietta was murdered in front of the Sin Bar, in front of a crowd of people who refused to help her. Currently on vacation in hell, Carrietta proudly holds the title of Satan's mistress. Although she may have died, her injuries were far less severe than the last -- and she will be back much sooner. Carrietta is going to make sure that those who refused to help her will be picked off one by one. TRIVIA ---- *Carrietta's favorite snack is a bag of cotton balls. Not only are they zero calories, but they also clog her colon -- giving her the excuse to get multiple colonics (which make her even skinnier!) in an unhealthily short amount of time. *Carrietta once pushed Shelby Wilburn, her bucktoothed pageant nemesis, down a flight of stairs in efforts to break her fat, hairy neck. The attempted murder was unsuccessful, and Shelby forgot of the incident due to her injuries. *Carrietta was raised by her mother, who was head of the local PTA. Widely known for being a stuck up bitch, her mother stressed the importance of beauty over intelligence, and often (physically) reprimanded Carrietta for showing interest in anything academic. This explains Carrietta's inability to subtract and obsession over her appearance. *A banker from Toledo gave Carrietta the nickname ``Chickadee`` because her voice was sweet like a songbird. She thought this was sweet, but still killed him in cold blood after she was finished robbing him. *Carrietta showed no remorse after commiting murder, and would often overkill her victims. A female jeweler from Tacoma was stabbed sixty eight times after her death from strangulation. When Carrietta was asked about this, she responded: ``She was wearing flats, which is the biggest sin of all. I wanted her to go to hell and stay there!`` *When Carrietta arrived in Murs De Fur, she was 106 pounds. As of now, she is sixty pounds. Her eating disorder intensified after her appearance was insulted. *Carrietta has murdered six people since her arrival at Murs De Fur. The first, a cashier named Herby, whom she killed after she was caught shoplifting. She also murdered a saleswoman in the same boutique, who had suggested that Carrietta should gain weight. Category:Villains